


Kissing is De-Stressing

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Fluff, It's really not that bad, Kissing, M/M, anyways that's why logan is good with the Emotions(tm), bc he is a fully fleshed out human being, because we out here embracing and processing our emotions, enjoy, ig i have to add that tag, inspired by a kiss prompt, it should be obvious here, just a good ole fluffy shortie, just being their adorable selves, just to say, like human beings, logan knows how to ask for things, loud noise, these are a lot of tags for something that's kinda short, with just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Inspired by a kiss prompt, here is some soft wholesome analogical with just the tiniest bit of angst I swear (sorry,,, I'm an angst gremlin and sometimes it just Does That okay,,,, but this is seriously so fluffy)





	Kissing is De-Stressing

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a good mutual on tumblr Sage @storytellerofuntoldlegends whose stories inspire me to become a better writer

Virgil knew something was wrong when he heard the front door slam shut. He heard it loud and clear, making him jump in his place in front of the kitchen stove.

His shaking hands first turned off the burner, not wanting to ruin the pasta he’d been working on, and then the music that he’d been jamming out to coming from a playlist on his phone. He took a quick moment to breathe, in through the nose and out through the mouth, even closing his eyes and running a hand roughly through his hair.

The stomping noise now coming from the living room wasn’t helping calm him down much either, but he figured if there was stomping going on, then someone else was in a way worse mood than him. So, he cautiously made his way to the living room.

“L?” he asked, eyes searching the room. He saw a briefcase and shoes scattered about on the floor instead of in their designated locations.

“Here,” came a weak voice from the couch.

Virgil made his way around the room and was shocked to see his boyfriend, haphazardly collapsed on the couch, with tears in his eyes. He didn’t look sad, strangely, but almost irritated.

“Can I sit with you, or do you need some space?”

Logan made grabby hands at Virgil, more or less collapsing on top of him before he’d even fully sat down.

“Woah, woah, it’s alright Lo.” Virgil cooed, bringing an arm up to wrap around Logan’s back and another up to play with his hair. “What’s wrong?” He started gently scrapping his nails against the hair at the nape of Logan’s neck.

Logan hummed, and Virgil felt the vibrations against his chest where Logan was resting his head. Virgil hoped that hearing his heartbeat was soothing.

“Do you not want to talk about it?” he murmured into Logan’s hair before placing a gentle kiss there.

Logan half-shook his head, unwilling to fully lift it from its comfortable resting place. “Just … bad day at work.”

“A bad day?” Virgil asked, more wanting to confirm that he’d heard Logan right than interested in what had been so bad.

Logan finally lifted his head, stunning blue eyes meeting Virgil’s. “Yeah,” he sighed. “But, I’m home now, and I don’t really want to talk about it. I just want to be with you,” he finished, blushing but in no hurry to get the words out.

 _He’s gotten so much better at sharing what he’s feeling_ , Virgil thought to himself. He was surely blushing by now too, the sappiness getting to him. He’d had a quiet day, but most days spent without Logan were usually too quiet for his taste.

“Same here,” Virgil whispered, leaning his forehead gently against Logan’s. Their breath fanned across each other’s faces, and even though they were alone in their own apartment, the moment somehow felt even more intimate.

Logan hummed, and his eyes slipped closed as he moved to close that barely-there space between them.

It was chaste, gentle, and warm, everything Virgil loved about how soft and slow their dynamic could be.

He pulled away, pecking Logan once again before asking, “What do you wanna do? I was working on dinner just now, or we could stay here?”

Logan didn’t even bother answering, and Virgil could feel the smile on his lips as they both gave back in. The simmering warmth soon turned intense, mouths opening and tongues traveling, lips moving passionately for as long as they could bare it without coming up for more air. More gusts of breath passed between them, their hunger growing. Virgil sucked Logan’s lower lip between his teeth, careful not to bite too hard.

Suddenly, Logan’s stomach growled, and Virgil laughed where their lips were still pressed together, even as Logan’s continued to move hungrily.

“Should we stop for dinner?” Virgil asked, pulling back enough to open his eyes and see Logan’s beautifully flushed face and swollen red lips.

He looked torn, biting his lip in thought. “Ten more minutes?”

Virgil chuckled, knowing full well this session could go on a lot longer than that, but also pretty certain that their stomachs would win out before then.

“Sure, baby,” he said, cupping Logan’s cheeks and pulling him in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 feel free to come find me on tumblr @backatthebein


End file.
